I'm the Man
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Naley has just moved in. Haley gets an idea from something she sees in one of the boxes. postedin nhlovenest as well


**Title:** I'm the Man  
**Author:** laura  
**Pairing/Character(s):** Nathan/Haley  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, yadda, yadda all that other crap  
**Word Count:**  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Set after they buy new house in Tree Hill between Seasons 4 and 5  
**Summary:** Haley gets an idea from something she sees in one of their boxes which makes for a very kinky first night in the Scott household.  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first smutty fic. Please don't hate me. I tried my best. I don't like it, but I gotta start somewhere

Nathan Royal Scott has a damn good life. He's got a sexy ass wife, beautiful boy, an NBA Draft pick, and a brand new house paid courtesy of shoe contract money.

Haley James Scott has it all, a wonderful son, a handsome husband, and a degree in education sure to get her whatever job she wants. The big, brand-spanking new house doesn't hurt either.

But for the couple of hours the Scotts have been there unpacking things just haven't felt right. Sure this was a nice house and all. But something was missing. And that something might just be the fact that they haven't made this their home yet…

"The not-so-little guy down yet?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just put him down," his gorgeous wife answered, a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"And how long do you think this will last?" Nathan asked, while a pajama clad four year old came sauntering into their bedroom.

"Jamie, honey, it's bedtime." Haley said in her motherly voice that made Nathan hard on the very first syllable. Luckily the bed spread provided a nice cover up from their son's ever curious eyes.

"But Momma, dad didn't say good night. It's not bed time till Daddy says good night," Jamie said, getting the Scott pout on his face.

"Ah, come here buddy. Daddy's gonna take you to bed and tuck you in and then you're going to stay there alright?"

"Okay, but Daddy you gotta check in all my boxes to make sure no monsters creeped into my room?" Nathan took off with his son.

As soon as Nathan left the room, Haley's patience depleted to nothing. She desperately searched the boxes that adorned her room for a set of underwear to change into. She knew she should've labeled boxes instead of making love to Nathan. But fooling around with him was too much fun.

Finally getting too fed up, Haley reached into a box and grabbed the first garment that came in contact with her hands. Oh, Nathan will definitely love this.

Nathan smoothly pranced down the hall and turned the corner towards his bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks and nearly fainted at the heavenly sight that shone before him.

Haley, adorned in nothing but Nathan's basketball boxers, laid on their bed. Nathan's mouth went dry, and his other member immediately migrated northward.

"Wh, what's this?" Nathan stuttered.

"Oh, nothing," Haley said in her fake innocent tone. "I just couldn't find any underwear so I thought I'd wear yours. But if it's an issue I can always change," she continued getting up out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Nathan said grabbing a hold of Haley's waist and placing her firmly on their new bed.

Haley took charge, grabbing Nathan's face and pulling in for a sweet, sensual kiss that soon turned raunchy when Haley's tongue slowly parted Nathan's very compliant lips and began their assault on his mouth.

Nathan could sense that something was definitely up with Haley. Usually, Haley was more than willing to let Nathan take charge in the bedroom and basically run the show. Maybe the new house mad Haley a sex kitten. If that was the case, Nathan never wanted to move.

Nathan, completely engulfed in Haley's kisses and his own thoughts, eventually grew so accustomed to the two of them together that when Haley stopped so did his heart.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked huskily.

"Sorry, needed air," Haley responded, too erotic to talk in complete sentences.

After a little breather, Haley once again started things up, pulling in Nathan for a hot make out session. The sissy kisses could wait. Right now, she needed her husband.

Nathan responded to Haley by shifting so that he was on top. His throbbing member had had about enough of staring at Haley's breasts right now. Right now, that particular part of Nathan's anatomy told him he needed to feel them IMMEDIATELY.

Haley was really getting into the rhythm of the kiss (even though she was on a bed that still needed sheets thanks to the move) when she felt two hands not so gently nudge their way in between the two bodies and start to gently knead and massage the sensitive, silky skin.

Haley began to have another growing need for air. So, she gently pulled away from the kiss to catch a breather.

Nathan couldn't understand why his wife would want to pull away from as hot a make out session as that until he looked up at her face and realized she was breathless.

Knowing she needed a little more than a break from doing all the work, Nathan gently wrapped his lips around one of her erect nipples in his mouth messaging it with his lips at first, soon followed by his tongue. All the time, his hand remained firmly on her left breast, supping it firmly as if asserting ownership (not like he needed to).

Nathan knew that Haley was definitely into this when he looked up and saw her eyes closed, teeth clenched, and hands firmly gripping the bed. God, he loved to do that to her.

Haley was definitely enjoying the sensations her husband was giving her when she remembered what he so skillfully made her forget: she wore those boxers for a reason. She needed to initiate him into the new house rules.

"Nathan," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he asked removing his mouth from Haley's breast to look at her. Once he did, he saw how worried she looked "Oh Hales, what's wrong? And don't even think about saying nothing."

"Wellwhenifoundyourboxersikindathoughwecouldchanderoles."

"Slower, Hales, you can't just blurp it all out at once," Nathan said. He just had to laugh at how nervous she was.

"Okay. Anyways, I was thinking that instead of you always being the man and taking charge that I could fill the male role seeing as I am wearing your boxers and all. Plus, I thought it could be my new house sex present"

Nathan didn't even have to think twice about his answer. He just smirked and gave Haley the Scott family wink, letting her know that for tonight she was the man in this relationship.

Haley immediately took charge, sitting up and staring into Nathan's eyes before saying "Clothes. Off. Now." Nathan complied immediately, taking off all of his clothes, with Haley's help of course.

Haley then moved Nathan so that he was lying on the bed while she straddled him knowing full well what she had to do to make him lose it.

She gently moved her hand down to Nathan's penis, gripping it firmly in her hand and massaging it. She heard him gasp her name more than a couple times. All the while, she maintained eye contact with Nathan the whole time.

Her gaze drifted down when she felt swamps of pre-cum pouring out of Nathan. She made the smart decision to spread the creamy substance around and use it as a lubricant for her ministrations.

Nathan, meanwhile, took the opportunity to cup Haley's full breasts in her hands, gently massaging her breasts for a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, Haley's hands and lips broke of Nathan as she turned to scowl at him. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Haley asked huskily.

"Feeling you up. I'm a man. It's my right."

"In case you forgot, I'm the man tonight; I do all the feeling up."

"Yes mam or sir or…Can we just get back to what we were doing?"

"Absolutely," Haley said kissing her down Nathan, but she stopped short of Nathan's jackpot. Instead, she gently licked and messaged one of Nathan's nipples. Nathan let out a little grunt. Maybe this wasn't his first choice, but it wasn't a bad second.

Haley had had just about enough of taking things slow with Nathan. So, being the man, she took the lead.

She gently slid herself onto Nathan's penis, riding him slowly at first to get accustomed to the feeling of being on top. Eventually, she realized she was moving too slow for her own damn good and started to speed things up, gently increasing her speed until she was moving at a pretty rapid pace.

Nathan, meanwhile, was taking in all the new sensations of this new experience he was having with Haley. Sure, he wasn't allowed to do a whole lot, but that made the experience ten times clearer.

He would never forget this. The feeling of her self confidence overpowering him. The experience of her on top. Feeling completely helpless in her presence. All this was new to him. But it was definitely sexy. And Nathan was just about to lose it.

But his wife was still a girl. And thus, she couldn't resist the Scott charm; she came first, yelling either "fuck" or "Nathan" throughout her journey.

Hearing his wife's undoing was ultimately Nathan's undoing. Not a split second after Haley came, Nathan came, yelling Haley's name the whole time.

After they both calmed themselves and finally got ready for bed, Haley looked over at her husband, smirked, and said, "Who's the man now?"

Nathan was mad, but he couldn't stay that way long. After all, his wife had just helped him make their new house, their home.


End file.
